Hear You Me
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: After a Titan dies the others must cope in their own ways. Can you guess which Titan died? I’ll tell at the end. Read&Review!


Title: Hear You Me

Summary: After a Titan dies the others must cope in their own ways. Can you guess which Titan died? I'll tell at the end. Read&Review!!!!!

Author: MyHeroRaven

Disclaimer: these suck I do not own the Teen Titans! Or the song "Hear You Me," by Jimmy Eat World!

Warning: Character Death!

_Italics: thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling**

Underlined: song lyrics

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.

What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.

Cyborg stood in his room looking at old photos of his friends. He no longer desired to play video games and fix up the T-Car. He was tired, just tired. All the Titans had been through a major ordeal. The tower felt so empty now that one was absent. He was usually level-headed, but now he had no idea what to do. What would happen to the team? What would happen to him? To Jump City? He didn't know he just didn't know. And with nothing else left to do he sat on his bed and cried. Just cried for the Titan's loss.

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  


After making my pudding of sadness I walked to my room and sat on the bed. I did not know what to do. Everyone else was doing the 'dealing' whatever that meant. Star reached over and pet Silkie gently. She wondered why he had to go why he had to leave them so soon. She found herself thinking back to their last Blorthog and how they would be friends forever. Are they still friends now? Everyone avoided each other. _Should not we be making of the 'comforting?_' thought Star. She was so confused. One minute he was there the next he was just gone. Just gone. Starfire felt so sad. She got up from her bed and started to slowly pack all her belongings.

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  


"**UGHHHH!" **screamed Beast Boy as he punched a hole through his wall in sheer anger. **"IT'S ALL MY FAULT IF I HADN'T BEEN THROWN INTO THAT BRICK WALL BY SLADE HE WOULD HAVE NEVER TURNED AROUND! HE WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN TOO DISTRACTED TO NOT SEE SLADE COMING FOR HIM!"** "It's all my fault," Beast Boy said quietly. _I am always the one to screw up. But this time I REALLY screwed up. I killed him! _Beast Boy just gave up. With tears in his eyes he sat down at his desk and started to write a letter.

And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.

The dark empath sat on her bed thinking back to the days events. There had been a memorial service the entire town had been there. Every super hero was there as well. Each Titan had gotten up to speak. All but one. Me. I couldn't do it I just couldn't. it was too painful. There are no words to describe our fallen Titan. The grave sight was the worst part of the day. His grave was beautiful. With the writing: A Friend A Protector A Hero. It was so terrible watching you being laid into the ground never to wake up. You won't be there for me anymore. You won't be the one to tell BB to back off even though I secretly think he is hilarious. You won't be there to explain things to Starfire about the planet. You won't be there to push us beyond our limits. When I saw your eyes as your mask fell out I cried. They weren't blue or green or brown at all. They were black just black. When I saw your eyes I saw into your soul. I'll miss you so much. With that Raven went to the roof to meditate and think about what had happened some more.

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  


Later that day Cyborg came to gather us all together. Beast Boy hadn't come down so Raven went to fetch him. Raven looked sadly at Star's suitcases knowing she would soon be leaving us. As the empathy approached Beast Boy's room she started to feel something in the back of her mind. Panic? She went faster and as she entered BB's room she saw a sight that destroyed her soul. Beast Boy lying on the ground dead. His wrists had been sliced and a note lay near him.

Dear Titans,

I'm sorry but I had to do it. With him gone I can't bear to live. He was always there to protect me. He didn't see the green skin or the beast. He saw me and that meant more to me than anything. Goodbye Star it was great knowing you, and thanks for laughing at all my jokes…even the ones that weren't funny. Cy, I'm gonna miss you tin can! You were always so cool to me. Do me a favor just TRY tofu will ya? Raven, I have never told anyone this but I love you and I don't think you're creepy. Take care of everyone and goodbye. I love you all!

Beast Boy

Raven cried for the first time the death of one Titan caused so much pain and so much more was to come. At that moment Raven knew there was only one thing to do. Leave. Just leave and forget her years as a Titan. Leave and never come back. "I'll miss you Robin. I can't believe your death caused so much pain. But, like you always said: 'there are risks' well bye Titans!" and with that said Raven left Titans Tower and never looked back. Even to her dying day she never thought about the Titans ever again.

May angels lead you in.

THE END

**P.S. HEY I KNOW I KNOW SAD but I hoped you liked it! It was my first fanfic I want a lot of reviews and I want HONEST ones be as mean as you like I need criticism! **

**-MyHeroRaven out **


End file.
